The return of the Undefeated Gaul
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Naevia is dead, killed by Batiatus himself after Lucretia beat her and cut her hair. Crixus is now a broken man with an unquenchable desire for vengeance. Batiatus is dead but the scars he has left upon the former champion still remain and he must find another purpose to live. The arrival of a strange egyptian could change everything. Some AU Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, first fanfic ever! I am in love with Crixus and wanted to write a story about him. Please Read and Review. I may or may not continue this but I could really use some advice on my writing. Anyways, enjoy! Crixus/OC I'm not too sure about how well I did with their awesome language but all reveiws are appreciated.

Summary: Naevia is dead, killed by Batiatus himself after Lucretia beat her and cut her hair. Crixus is now a broken man with an unquenchable desire for vengeance. Batiatus is dead but the scars he has left upon the former champion still remain, and as he and Spartacus deal with the problems of being fugitives, he must find another purpose to live. The arrival of a strange egyptian woman could solve all of his problems. Some Au as some things will be a little different due to Naevia's death earlier than in the series.

Rhaskos glared at Spartacus after the command. Ashia could see the furious glint in his eye. The Gauls were more than ready and capable to defend their prizes against Spartacus' men. She waited, to see his reaction. Then with the smallest of nods, he consented and the other former house slaves swarmed him to get to the food. "Get back!" he commanded, taking the two of the smallest bags of food and throwing them to Mira. "Pray it will be enough, because unless the thracian leaves to get more, your bellies will rest empty on this night." He took a bag for himself and dispersed his men, walking toward her quiet corner and falling next to her.

"Fucking Spartacus." he grumbled as he handed her some meat.

She smiled and bit into the animal flesh with delight. Wherever they'd retrieved it, must have kept their food well preserved. It was still warm and seasoned with spices. It was tough, but it tasted magnificent to a mouth that had not eaten well in days. "Crixus will see to him. You should not cause conflict." She cautioned with a smile.

"So I should bow my head to him, like he is lanista? Like he is a god? I would see him stricken from this world before it occurs, even if Crixus holds him in such esteem. Crixus is the true champion."

She continued to smile as she ate, finally sating the groaning of her belly. Rhaskos ate loudly next to her, but she did not mind. She was used to his barbaric manner, after all, he was not raised as she was, being a body slave to a kind, wealthy Roman woman. Unlike many of them, she was well versed in many languages and could read maps and charts as good as any Roman. It was under her father's instruction as well as that of her Dominus, who treated her almost like a daughter that she become educated, in case their freedom was obtained. Sadly, it was not to be. At the moment, Rhaskos was the only one who seemed to trust her. He would make sure she was fed even before he himself had eaten. Words of payment were never spoken and he seemed content to provide for her in such ways, but she was not.

"Rhaskos, you fucking slob." She looked at the man next to her. He wiped the animal grease from his mouth and and looked at her. "I wish to fight. I want you to train me."

He chuckled. "Why?"

"I do not wish to be burden to you and, I have longed to spill Roman blood." She answered, meeting his fierce brown eyes that burned with a fire that she had only seen in the eyes of gladiators. She longed to feel that fire, to tame it and give it breath and and in resulting inferno, unleash hell on any Roman that dared to face her. She longed to fight at her friend's side.

"When Crixus returns and he has seen to Spartacus, we will train."

"And tomorrow?" She inquired with hopeful eyes.

"Tomorrow, you will train again."

Rhaskos rose as soon as the Gaul leader had returned and went to him to tell him of Spartacus' commands. The undefeated gaul immediately went to the thracian for an answer.

Ashia watched the exchange with interest. She had been lifting stones, as per Rhaskos' instruction to build strength in her arms. She was already in good shape, but she needed to be better to fight.

"Your strength will grow." said the Gaul, returning to her side and taking the rocks from her. "Soon, sword will become as feather." He said, unsheathing his weapon with a flourish and handing it to her. She took it. It was heavier than first presumed but she didn't drop it, neither did her arm bend beneath its weight. He seemed surprised at this but began to teach her anyway. Both of them were unaware of the empty dark eyes that watched them.

She had caught his eye on her first day. The Gauls had found her on a carriage that they had planned to rob. She had slaughtered her dominus after he'd tried to have his way with her. Since, she has remained distant from others, despite Mira and Aurelia's encouragement. She had chosen to only share words with Rhaskos or the other Gauls. At first glance, one would think she was of the same blood as they, but no, she was egyptian, with skin of tempered gold and long wavy hair, blacker than night and seemed to retain its shine through any weather. He had to admit that she was beautiful, very beautiful, but never had he heard her voice. She spoke not to him and he found it oddly maddening.

He watched in silence as Rhaskos instructed her in sword techniques. Her body flowed naturally through every motion, like a graceful dancer. She had given no sign that she had trained with sword, but anyone could see a sword was made to fit her hands.

"What captures your thoughts, Crixus?" asked Mira as she passed, noticing his intense gaze. It had been far too long since she'd seen nothing but dark coals behind eyes that had once smoldered with bright flames.

"The egyptian." he said simply.

Mira looked at the training pair. "She looks strong."

"What do you know of her?"

"Nothing. She would only share words with Rhaskos. She seems to be comfortable with your men."

He grunted in reply and continued to silently watch. His thoughts began to drift to his Naevia, thoughts of perhaps one day training her to fight, then to her perhaps bearing his child. A smile actually flickered on his lips.

"Thoughts of Naevia?" Mira asked.

"Yes."

"Then I shall leave you to them and pray they sweeten your dreams." She departed to Spartacus' chambers and the Gaul was left alone. His eyes returned to the egyptian as she went through all the techniques with surprising precision and speed. The voice of Rhaskos strayed to his ears. "The gods bless your hand with skill. With further training, I may find a worthy opponent in you."

The egyptian smiled, lighting the dreary tunnels and causing the absent heartbeat of the undefeated gaul to pound once more. He frowned at the strange sensation and retired to his room. It had been a month since Naevia's death, since his heart and soul was torn from him and left him a shadow of his former self. The only thing that held him to this world was his men. Without him, they would turn to wild dogs and probably try to slaughter Spartacus and those who followed him. To them, he was the true champion. More memories began to ascend as he remembered fighting in the arena. The blood, the sand, the roaring crowd. Then, his life held meaning, he had purpose, to bring honor and glory to his house. Now, he was no longer sure. His Naevia, his love, was gone. Stripped of this world, torn from his arms forever by Batiatus. She would never train with him or fight at his side, nor would she ever bear a child. A gift bestowed upon that bitch Lucretia but denied the love of his life. He began to boil with anger and quickly left the sewers to breath air that was not tainted with loss.

Ashia watched the man depart in a hurry and silently prayed for the return of the

undefeated Gaul. She prayed for his health, for a broken heart had no cure and could leave scars that were deep beneath skin that would cease to heal. She did not know the man's pain of losing a lover, but she had lost more, much more in her pursuit of freedom. She would have like to share words of comfort, but she after a moments ponder, she decided that her sword would do so for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed before the sudden arrival of Oenomaus foretold of their impending doom at the Roman legions that were pouring into Capua, with Glaber at the head. Spartacus retreated to his quarters immediately after the words had been spoken, with Mira following him. Crixus sent his men to pack up at once. They would not stay so the Romans could trap them in the sewers. Ashia remained at Rhaskos' side. Some of the Gauls nodded to her as she passed and she returned the respectful gesture.

"Rhaskos, fall to my side." came the gruff command of Crixus. Hie eyes darted to the egyptian for only moment before falling on his second in command. "Spartacus has summoned council. We must decide our next move."

Rhaskos nodded and turned to Ashia. "Continue to train. I will return soon." He lightly punched her forehead, something he'd taken to doing, making her smile and following Crixus to where the council was being held. She returned to training as instructed. She getting better every day. Rhaskos often put her through rigorous challenges that strengthened her body, in preparation for battle. It seemed only moments had passed when she felt a hand grab her arm. It was Mira.

"You read maps?"

"Yes."

"Please come." Ashia gently placed the sword on the ground and followed the other woman to where Agron, Crixus, Rhaskos, Donar and Spartacus were seated around a large barrel that made for a makeshift table. Spartacus tried to give her a welcoming smile.

"I was told of your attributes by Rhaskos." He nodded to the man. "This map is strange, we cannot read it."

Ashia raised an eyebrow and looked down at the map. It was no wonder they were confounded. She smirked. "The marks are movements, of a Roman legion. Wait one moment." She left to her corner and found her bag that was full of things she'd planned to sell and picked up a small jar of watery liquid. She returned to the others and opened the jar, dipping two fingers into it and handing it to Mira. She ran the fingers across the parchment, clearing the marks of charcoal away.

"Well done!" Agron exclaimed. "We are here correct?" He pointed at one of the streets.

"Yes. There is a way for us to escape the city in secret, it not far either."

"Then we must hurry, before Glaber's legion crashes down on our heads." Crixus said.

"Agreed." Spartacus answered. "But it will take another day for us to prepare."

The Gaul scowled and scratched his scraggly beard. "Fine." He dipped his head respectfully to Ashia and rose to leave. She did the same, bidding the leaders farewell and returning to her training. One of the younger men who were training joined her in a sparring match. She welcomed the challenge.

He watched her closely as she rubbed away the marks with two long fingers that lightly brushed the aging parchment. She removed her hand and revealed the map of Capua, as well as the adjoining countryside. With a clear and strong voice that made the man weak, she quickly pointed to an escape route. Spartacus and Agron quickly agreed, while the Gaul was hesitant at staying another day. Eventually, he consented. He rose and departed, dismissing Rhaskos to do his own bidding. His eyes strayed again to the egyptian, sparring with a boy barely into manhood. She moved with purpose and precision, an unrefined skill that displayed great proficiency. Rhaskos returned to her side and gave her commands, his hands lightly touching her to give direction. Crixus did not understand the swell of jealousy that rose in his chest at the sight. And yet he continued to watch. Some of his Gauls even joined in, helping to give proper instruction. Then he heard a voice say, "When we depart from these fucking sewers, you will be at our side. As one of us, Gauls!" A cheer rose up from them and he could see the egyptian smiling, again lighting the sewers ablaze with pure light. She looked in his direction and met his eyes, her smile diminishing as she met his dark gaze. This bothered him beyond comprehension. Why does she not smile at me? Why does she turn away? He departed from the sewers in a hurry, to breathe better air.

"Where are you going, Crixus?" Spartacus called, seeing the destruction left in the Gaul's wake.

"To rip thoughts from fucking mind!" Came the reply.

Ashia awoke before the sun rose the next morning. She wrapped herself in a shawl and grabbed her bag to head to the market.

"You rise early." She froze at the gruff voice that addressed her.

"I rise with the sun." she answered without turning around.

"Why?"

"To acquire needed supplies for the journey."

"And you leave without protection?"

She moved her dress slightly to reveal the long knife attached to her thigh. "It will suffice." She looked over her shoulder at the Gaul as he leaned against a column, his scarred body rippling with untold power. She managed to keep her eyes on his face but that was just as distracting.

"Return quickly."

She raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing, instead choosing to exit the sewers and enter the awakening streets of Capua. She passed through the market as quickly as possible, selling the wares that she'd managed to steal from the corpse of her dominus. She comprised a small amount of dinarie and went to buy better clothes, a simple but rather revealing red dress with a long slit for mobility, another map for Spartacus, a sword and the last of her accumulated wealth was spent on food for the others. She was on the path back to the sewers when she heard commotion in the square. Screams and sounds of clashing steel reached her ears and she turned just in time to dodge Agron as he rushed past carrying the limp bloodied body of Aurelia.

"Ashia!" Rhaskos exclaimed upon seeing her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her alongside him as she joined their race back to their haven. "You were gone from our bed before the morning light."

"Only in attempt to supply provisions." she snapped. "Why are Roman dogs snapping at your heels?"

"Spartacus, the mad fuck, made attempt on Glaber's life."

She rolled her eyes and focused on running with her heavy pack. Rhaskos grabbed the strap, taking it from her without breaking stride. They ran the rest of the way in silence.

The sewers was in complete disarray. Crixus nearly dragged Spartacus into his room behind the curtain. Rhaskos ordered the Gauls to finish packing. Ashia changed clothes, tossing the ruined ones into the sewer water, sheathed her sword at her side and gave the food and map to Mira. Now, they would have to wait for direction from the leaders. Crixus abruptly exited the room with a seething Spartacus at his heels, rubbing his jaws.

"You would place yourself between me and the man who condemned my wife to slavery?!"

"As you would place yourself between us and freedom." Crixus said. "We chose to follow you! It was you who freed us from bondage, lifted us from beneath the roman's heel. It was you who stirred the flames of freedom within our breasts, do not ask us to douse them. You would throw away our lives, for the sake of one in the afterlife in attempt to kill a fucking praetor!"

Spartacus' breathing began to slow as he calmed. He looked over the former slaves and gladiators assembled before him. "Apologies. Past wounds still linger and the pain clouded judgement." He looked at Crixus. "Apologies."

"We leave when the sun touches the horizon." The Gaul snapped and walked away. Rhaskos and Liscus rose to follow him.

Ashia silently watched the others disperse before going back to her corner and waiting for the orders. She was ready to be rid of the fucking sewers.


	3. Chapter 3

Beneath the cloak of night, Spartacus lead the way over the wall, cutting soldiers down as silently as possible. Ashia was pressed between Tychos and Fortis, two gauls who'd taken to her. It was with them that she shared her meals and stories around the fire, and at times beds, only when Rhaskos was not present to do so. Her friendship with the man was not diminished, it lifted his spirits to know she was protected. The Gauls had accepted her as their own and she had unconsciously adopted their bold and impulsive nature as they traveled. Their leader, whom they considered the true leader, was ever remote, as she was on her arrival. He and Rhaskos had entered the villa. Screams and cries came from within and she and the others rose to enter.

Roman guards battled the fugitives all over the small courtyard. Blood ran like rivers across the stone. Ashia spotted Liscus beheading a man, while another rose up behind him. She instinctively attacked, slashing his stomach, face and chest before she'd even processed her action. Another guard took his place and she barely managed to counter a strike to her shoulder before lashing out and slicing open his neck. By now, most of the enemies were dead and the fugitives had overtaken the villa. Three. She thought. I have killed three.

The fugitives gathered the slaves into the courtyard. "Strike fear and quiet concern." The voice of Spartacus carried through the air. "Our quarrel is not with you. It's with those that would place themselves your master..." he gestured with a bloody sword at the roman corpses that littered the ground. "a title that bears no meaning to us, nor to you now, should you wish it so. You are presented choice as we once were: to submit forever to roman cruelty or take up arms and join us in freedom." The dominus of the villa was brought before him and forced to his knees by Rabanus and Liscus.

"And who are you to present such fucking offer?" He asked with an arrogant smirk.

"I am Spartacus."

Ashia smiled as the smirk fell from his lips and terror entered his eyes. The other slaves were gasping and whispering amongst themselves as they fully saw the man before them.

"Still your fucking tongues!" The roman snarled. The slaves went quiet at once.

"Are you the dominus of this house?" Crixus asked.

"I am."

"Then we should have words."

The bodies of the dead were discarded and tossed aside while the fugitives ransacked the villa, a laughing Rhaskos at the head. Food and wine was found and the former slaves quickly made use of it.

Ashia stood with Mira, watching the spectacle in silence, though she had smile upon lips as she witnessed her newfound friends rejoice. She spotted Rhaskos hulking over a pretty blonde and she and Mira went to intervene.

"Your beauty stirs my cock." he said.

"A rise too slight for eyes to notice." Mira said.

Rhaskos smirked, nodding to Ashia as Fortis pushed him away. He immediately went to climb upon table and share drink with Tychos.

"That one smells of shit." Chadara said.

"Indeed." Ashia murmured.

"From where does he hail?"

"Gallia." Mira answered.

"Gauls, they fuck absent regard of pleasing a woman."

"A skill lacking in most men." Mira looked at Ashia. "But not all." Ashia's eyebrows knotted. Confusion clearly etched on her face.

"And what of Spartacus? How does he stand?"

"Above the rest... in all regard."

"Apologies. I did not know he was yours."

"I do not claim him in such terms, nor would he be so ensnared."

"He offers you protection in return for affection."

"We have no such arrangement."

"Is it love then?" There was a pause and Ashia turned to look at Mira whose gaze was fixed upon the man she loved. All knew of the fate of Spartacus' wife. How she'd fallen to the romans moments before being reunited with him. She clung to life long enough to die in his arms, taking part of his heart with her. A part that Ashia could see that Mira desired. "Of course. The hope of love to come. A danger in its own right."

"I need an accounting of all food and supplies. Find Vitus and see it done." Mira commanded. Chadara nodded and departed.

"Lift heart." Ashia said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Mira covered it with her own. "Tonight, you are free of burdens, of hopes, losses. Seek peace for tonight, and let the weight crash upon shoulders once more at dawn." She smiled and removed her hand, only to suddenly be picked up by Acer.

"Blood rains down from an angry sky!" He sang. "My cock rages on. My cock rages on."

She laughed as he placed her on solid ground once more and accepted mug from Liscus. "To the afterlife for every fucking roman!" Ashia could only laugh at the Gauls' antics as they drank and sang. At one point, Rhaskos climbed upon the table and stripped naked to thrust his hips and cock as he sang. Crixus came to pull him off and see his cock covered. But even he had to smile.

The night found Ashia alone, outside of the villa, walking the grounds in escape from celebration. A desire for peace saw her sitting upon the ground among the trees, cleaning and sharpening blade as per Rhaskos' instruction. The fucking gaul had disappeared with Chadara, no doubt to fuck. Tychos and Fortis were still busy drinking. Liscus and Acer were sparring and their leader was convening with Spartacus and Agron, leaving her free to do as she desired.

He had followed her, she did not notice. Engrossed in her task, she noticed nothing. Not even the small animal sneaking upon her back. He waited for her reaction. She turned and stood, weapon raised to kill, but when the dog revealed itself, she laughed and stabbed the ground with the sword, leaving it implanted there and coaxed the animal into her arms. It licked her fingers and neck as she cuddled the beast to her chest.

A light in the distance caught his attention. Torches. He revealed himself. "Ashia!" It was the first time her name had fallen from his lips and it sent electric fire burning through his body. She looked up. "Torches, in the distance."

"Fuck the gods." She cursed, sheathing her sword and wrapping the pup in her cloak. She nodded to him and the pair ran back to the villa.

Ashia quickly carried the pup to her room and tied him up, placing food and water within reach before rejoining the others as Crixus gave news. A new plan was reached by Spartacus. They would use Tiberius, the wild little dog to create illusion that nothing was amiss. She would hide next to Crixus.

As Tiberius spoke to the men, Ashia could only be aware of the incredible beast next to her. His heavy breath upon neck, his weight upon door. His presence was nearly overwhelming. Images of his hands upon her body racked her mind, sent shivers through her body.

"He betrays us!" The husky whisper shook thoughts from mind as the fugitives attacked. She launched herself off the steps of the villa and onto one of the scouts, stabbing him repeatedly even before they'd hit the ground. She rolled to reduce impact and sliced another through stomach, showering herself in his blood. She turned and rammed her sword into the back of another. Three more fell before her, but one slipped through her defense. The blade gashed open the back of her shoulder and she collapsed to a knee and turned to parry a killing blow. She saw Crixus run toward her, but it was the sword of Acer that cut down her assailant, flying through the air as though it had wings to firmly implant itself in the man's chest. She collapsed to the dust moments later.

The feeling of heaviness upon chest awoke Ashia as the first lights of dawn reached slumbering eyes. The scent of animal reached her nose and her eyes opened to Rhaskos in her bed.

"Rhaskos, you disgusting fuck!" She shoved him hard, until he rolled over and hit the floor. "You smell like a fucking animal!"

"She awakens with fire upon tongue!" the man cried leaping back to his feet. "It is good to see you faring well."

"What happened?"

"You fought like a madwoman! One of those fucks cut open your shoulder but Acer cut open his chest. You faded then. We brought you here to heal, and so you have done. Little else has occurred in your absence. Soon, we shall move toward new villa, before we are discovered and our plans revealed to the roman cunts."

"News lifts heart."

"I shall retrieve Acer, he wished to share words once you awoke."

The long haired gaul arrived moments later. "It is relief that you are well, my little she-wolf."

"For me as well. Rhaskos said you wished to speak." She sat up, wincing as she moved her shoulder.

"Only to hear voice and know health. "

"When will we leave?"

"Soon. We gather supplies for journey for now." He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand, absently playing with her fingers. "I feared your passing."

"You thought those simple fucks would send me to the afterlife?" Ashia laughed. "I will need more instruction. Perhaps in fighting without sword will improve skill with."

"It shall be done." said the man, though it appeared he had more to say.

"What words weigh upon tongue? Voice them and see desires received." She looked at him critically.

"My desire is you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish that I did, but I do not. Enjoy. As always read and review!

Days passed as the group of rebels traveled along the countryside, taking villa after villa and attracting more slaves to their cause, growing in strength and number. Ashia's wound healed but left her scarred from shoulder to hip. She discarded her dress for leather armor that gave freedom to her stomach and legs. Her skill with sword continued to improve, until she was easily besting Rhaskos and Liscus in sparring. Crixus proved as difficult as ever. He spoke her name more often but still spoke more often to Rhaskos, even though she had moved up in rank. Spartacus often turned to her for direction until she was practically leading them. Her pup, named Aello became strong and she taught him to fight and defend.

"Acer, I would have words." She said to him after arriving at the abandoned villa. He followed her out of the gates and into the woods before she stopped and turned to face him. "Once, you spoke to me of desires. What you desired, was me. I care for you, Acer with all of my soul but, my heart lies in pieces. Each one, belonging to someone I have lost. The pieces are fragile, easily broken and painful. I would not give one to you, and feel it slide through fingertips. Apologies."

"No. No apologies. It was I who asked something of you that you could not give." He cupped her face tenderly in his hands. "My heart beats for you."

"I fear mine ceases to do so." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, which he wiped away and kissed her forehead.

"Allow me to make heart whole once more."

She smiled into his warm eyes and leaned forward to kiss him, claiming his lips as her own. It had been so long since another's lips had touched hers. He was rough, though he tried to be gentle, it was not his nature, and it was not the reason she had given him a piece of her heart.

He had been struck by dark thoughts since the last villa. The dominus had mocked him, laughed as he told the gaul that he had laid with Naevia, that Batiatus had passed her to many villas before returning her to his house and slitting her throat before his very eyes. He tore the man to pieces and fed them to the egyptian's dog. Since, he has been a walking shadow. Once he stepped across threshold, a pain like no other conquered his soul and left him wailing in agony for an entire day. Once grief had been released, he'd settled into a corner with a pitcher of wine to drink away his sorrows. It did nothing but leave him with splitting headache. Even so, the pain was far less felt than the one dealt to his heart. It ached and pained him greatly, and so he went in search of the one who could turn his blood to flames, only to find her in the arms of Acer. Crixus listened silently as she spoke to Acer of her fragmented heart. He asked to make it whole again and their lips met in passionate embrace. The man could barely contain himself from barreling into the clearing and ripping off Acer's head. But the kiss did not last long and it was the egyptian who walked away, leaving both men to stare after her longingly.

Ashia returned to her room, choosing to separate herself from the others and began sharpening her sword. It seemed she had barely begun when Rhaskos came to retrieve her for Crixus. He had gathered the gauls in his command in one of the store rooms of the villa. She sat on a crate next to Tychos.

"Men, Ashia." He began. "Spartacus has received word that Glaber's lieutenant has gone to the mines. His purpose is unclear but the thracian wishes to see him ended for his crimes against his wife and roman plans revealed. I will accompany him to see his wife avenged once more. Many of you have already decided to come at my side and for that, gratitude." He turned his smoldering gaze to her. "Ashia, you will go with Agron, to Vesuvius."

"What?!" She demanded, standing up.

"It is not punishment. I have reason to believe that the rhine fuck will seek more of his people to fill our ranks. I would not have it so. He seeks only to increase his own rank. Acer found document. Detailing ships coming to port in Vesuvius. At least one is from Gallia. Agron will not know the purpose behind you accompanying him and will give us advantage."

"I should be at your side!" Ashia said. "Have I not proven myself? My blood may be egyptian but my heart is gaul. Is my worth still that of a slave woman, unable to think beyond the spreading of her thighs?"

"You have. Many times." Acer intervened. "No one can doubt your heart, but this is a task that only you can complete."

"Bullshit!" She stepped up to Crixus. "Why?"

"Because I would trust no other with such a task. And I would see you safe from harm, should certain fates befall us."

"I have told you, I would rather die fighting at the side of my champion than spend my life running. I trained for a reason." Ashia said, trying to discern the purpose behind the man's actions by looking into his eyes. She found nothing but glowing coals. With a sigh she stormed out of the room, shoving past several people and even Mira. She ignored the calling of her name and went into her room. Aello seemed to sense her displeasure and instead of leaping into her arms, he stood looking up at her.

"Ashia."

"Go away Rhaskos." She snapped.

There was the sound of feet shuffling along the stone before Crixus' impressive form filled the room.

"I would have words, spoken from heart." he said. His deep voice sending unwelcome shivers through her. She was too angry to be lustful at the present moment. He sat down on her bed. "You know of Naevia?"

"Very little. She was your lover." Ashia answered.

"With her death, I vowed to never again look upon another in such a way. Your arrival drew forth feeling that I'd hoped to put away forever." He looked at her, making her squirm under his intense gaze. "I need you to complete this task. The men chose you. Hael will accompany you to win the support of the other gauls that you liberate."

"I have no say in the matter?"

"Of course." He stood up. "My heart beats once again because of you." He reached out to gently stroke her hair, while she stood still. "I would not have it ripped out once more at your death."

"I will not die!" She pushed his hand away and glared at him. "I am not helpless as Naevia was! I can and will fight, whether you command it or not." Her words had stung him, she could tell. His eyes turned to a flaming inferno as his soft countenance became hard as stone.

"No, you will not die, because you will be with Agron in Vesuvius." With that, he departed.

She glared at his back and overturned her bed in her anger.

"The bonds of Brotherhood are not so easily broken." She looked up at Spartacus, standing in the doorway. He appeared slightly amused as he smirked and looked at her bed.

"I am not of the brotherhood, as you were. As he was." Ashia said.

"Not that of gladiators, but that of rebels, fugitives, free men and women. You would truly follow the man to your death?"

"Of course. He is my champion."

He smiled and nodded. "He sees, but he fears it. Give him time."

"You leave the next dawn."

"I did not say a lot of time." He grinned as he left.

She returned her bed to its rightful position and laid down for the night, Aello hopping into the space beside her. It was much later before sleep claimed her, and even then she could not completely rest. Her dreams were disturbed by frightening screams and the feeling creeping into her heart that she would not see her beloved gauls again.

"Do not die you fucking Gauls." Ashia said in good bye to her friends. Fortis and

Tychos hugged her and Rhaskos punched her in the forehead, having already had his fill of Chadara. Liscus bowed his head to her and Acer hugged her as well. As he pulled away, she touched his cheek and turned him back to her, planting a kiss upon his lips. "Return to me." She turned to the others. "All of you, return to me. Or I shall have all the pleasure in slaughtering more Romans." This brought forth a chorus of laughter from the assembled Gauls.

Crixus stepped forward. "Fare well in Vesuvius."

"Suck Rhaskos' cock, you stupid shit-eating fuck." She growled as she hoisted her pack onto her back. Crixus smirked as she called to Aello, who came running at the call. She smiled one last time at her friends before setting off after Agron and those who decided to follow him. Besides herself, Hael, Agron and Donar, there were no more well trained warriors to defend the house slaves. They would be traveling through the woods while Spartacus and Crixus took the slaver wagon on the roads. It would take days to reach Vesuvius on foot and their progress would be slowed due to the house slaves' soft feet and the size of their party.

The first day, they covered very little ground. The second was better. The third, they came upon the roads, as well as an unsuspecting roman wagon, transporting goods.

"We should bypass them. Continue on to Vesuvius." Donar said.

"There are 7 fucking guards." Hael countered.

"We do not have numbers to fight!"

"Hael." Ashia commanded, drawing her sword. "To me."

"You can't be fucking serious." Donar exclaimed as she moved to intercept the wagon. Hael and Aello followed at her heels.

Torches in the distance announced the presence of the romans and she crept forward, using the shadows to conceal her until the last possible moment, before leaping forward with a blood curdling war cry. The romans were too shocked to retaliate as she and Hael slaughtered two with ease. She leaped onto the wagon, slitting the throat of the driver and leaping onto the other side, ramming her weapon into the back of another. She rolled to avoid the sword of two romans who moved to face her. She smiled and waved her hand, a signal to Aello as he leaped onto one of the men and tore out his throat before he could fight back. This left only one roman, Hael having slaughtered any others. He raised his weapon but it was quickly knocked out of reach and he was sent sprawling in the dirt by a fierce boot to his chest.

"Please, have mercy." He cried as he realized that he could not win.

"Mercy is for the weak." She said. Aello snarled next to her as she walked slowly toward the fallen man. Both of them dripped with blood. "Tell me, Roman, from what province do you hail?"

"Capua."

"Good." She smirked. "Very good. Take message, to Glaber. Tell him, Spartacus is the least of his worries. A new storm descends upon Rome. The She-wolf howls for his blood. Tell him, his time is running out. Go! Before I carve it into your chest and send him your carcass." The roman quickly scrambled to his feet and ran away. She smiled to herself and went to open the wagon door. There were several crates of food and wine within.

"Good, provisions." Agron said.

"For myself and Hael." Ashia growled. "I did not see you lend fucking sword in aid. Hael, unhitch the horses and fill bags with food and wine. Agron can have the scraps. Claim fallen roman swords and armor. It may prove useful. Make haste!" She grabbed one of the crates, ignoring the glares of the Rhine fucks as she carried it over to the other former slaves. "Fill bellies and packs for the road ahead. You will need it. "She turned to Hael. "Can you ride?"

"Yes." He grunted as he worked.

"Good, you will take largest horse."

"We are not bringing the fucking horses with us!" Agron roared.

"I do not follow your orders." Ashia said as she pulled a piece of meat out of one of the bags to toss to Aello. "I have my own."


	5. Chapter 5

Rain pelted the egyptian from all sides as she and Hael traversed the docks of Vesuvius. "Which way to largest slave ship?" She called above the shower.

"Follow." Hael cried. They ran through the harbor, with the gaul in the lead as the heavens continued to pour. Twice, Ashia nearly slipped and fell to her death in the surging waves but each time, Hael caught her before she could see the afterlife. Finally they found the ship. "Agron will shit when he sees us among a hundred Gauls." Hael said.

"Do not lose focus. We must free them first. Follow me and play along." She handed her sword to him and casually walked up the ship's ramp, ignoring the looks from the slavers as she went into the captains' quarters. He looked at her confusingly.

"Your shipment is three days late!" She roared, throwing back her hood.

"You were sent by Torkis?" He asked, paling.

"Yes," She said after a slight moment's hesitation since she had no idea who the hell Torkis was. "Now you better have some good fucking slaves or he'll have your cock in a jar."

"Of course, right this way. Follow me." The man said, fumbling around for keys on his desk. He found them and lead them below. The ship was leaking water through the roof and the stench was terrible. He showed them the cages. "I have 10 Africans, 10 Celts, about 15 Phoenicians and the rest are gauls."

"How many gauls?"

"I dont know."

"Make estimate!" She snapped, reaching for the knife she kept strapped to her thigh.

"Maybe 15, 20?"

He didn't even have time to scream as she sliced his throat. She looked at the others. "Listen, all of you. I represent Crixus, former champion of Capua. He seeks gauls to join his command in striking back at the romans. Will you join us?" The gauls cheered. "Hush fools! The rest of you are given the same choice. Will you join our rebellion and fight with us?" the other men gave low murmurs of agreement. "Unil Crixus returns, you **will** follow my command, or see yourself cast out and into waiting arms of romans. Message understood?" The men agreed again. "Hael, release them." The larger man nodded and stepped forward to remove the keys on the slaver's corpse to open the cells. The men were released. Ashia took back her sword and looked at the gathered men. All of them were so different. The tall slender Phoenicians, the burly Gauls, the thick Celts and the powerful Africans, all of them looking to her for leadership.

"How are we to see them free of the city's reaches and back to the temple?" Hael asked.

One of the Celts stepped forward, a powerfully built man with skin reddened by the sun and more hair than she had with a fading stripe of blue down his face. "Give us swords, let us kill romans."

Ashia closed her eyes. She could let them fight but they would risk being discovered and bring the wrath of another entire city down on their heads. Or they try and sneak away into the night, but that was unheard of with a group so large in number. The men grew impatient with freedom upon the tips of their finger but unable to grab it.

"Silence!" One of the Phoenicians snapped. He was the tallest, standing almost twice as tall as Ashia. "Let the woman think!"

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Adon." he said.

"Gratitude." She looked up at the stairwell that was the only way to enter the hold. "Everyone, into your cells." She commanded. The men reluctantly obeyed and looked expectant when she only closed and not locked the doors. "Create distraction to draw the men under. Attack on my signal. Hael, hide from sight." She crouched beneath the stairs as the men began banging and shouting to attract the slavers. Half a dozen rushed into the holds and screamed for them to hush. They even threw buckets of water on them, enraging them. Ashia silently crept up the stairs, closing the door and locking it.

"Apologies." She said loudly, gaining their attention. "You mistake my friends for animals." The cell doors swung open silently and the men attacked the ambushed slavers with all the furiosity of beasts. She smiled as she watched the scene before her. When all of them were dead, the men turned to her, waiting for instruction. "Now, let us take our freedom." And that is where she lead them, to freedom.

"The gauls will follow Crixus but the others will have to be persuaded." Hael said as he and Ashia sat next to the fire eating, while at the same time watching the Celts wrestle. They had found a small villa in which to take residence until the morning.

"Once they lay eyes upon the man, they will see the titan among us."

"You speak so highly of him."

"It is deserved. He is an honorable man." She replied.

"Have you ever witnessed him in the arena?"

"Yes, when I traveled with the domina. I was spared the sight of him falling before Theokoles."

"As was I." He said. "The Africans and Phoenicians won't follow a gaul without proof of his strength. You know of this. The Celts are too wild."

"What would you have me do? Without us, they are lost. Without them, we are in the same position." Ashia looked up as a Celt stepped toward her, the same as before. He and his brothers had repainted their blue stripes on their bodies and they looked all the more fearsome because of it.

"Aengus challenges the She-wolf to a fight." The other Celts cheered and the other groups of races looked up at her expectantly.

"And prize?" She asked, standing up.

"Command and respect." He said, walking back to the circle they'd marked with stones.

She silently followed. Aello wanted to come but she waved him away and he went to lay with the Phoenician, Adon. The man had been a great help in keeping her rabble of warriors in line as they traveled. She stepped into the circle and instinctively went into a slight crouch. Aengus ran at her and she rolled out of his reach and struck him in his side, only to feel pain explode in her hand. The men laughed at this and she scowled. This was a fight she would need to win. She suddenly leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her legs around his waist. He tipped forward for a moment before ramming his fist into her stomach. She released his neck as the air rushed out of her lungs, and fell backwards pulling the giant man to the ground. She stood up and aimed a kick at his head but he blocked it and tackled her to the ground again. The men cheered as they battled. Ashia had never been to battle without her weapon. She felt naked and vulnerable without its weight in hand. Aengus was surprisingly quick for his size but she was faster and was in better condition, for he was soon out of breath. She drew upon every lesson she'd ever learned from the gauls and leaped forward, her fist colliding with Aengus' face. He reeled backwards and she struck twice more, each blow devastating and sending shockwaves up her arms. He pushed her away desperately and she kicked low, hitting him in every man's weak spot. He dropped to his knees, clutching wound and fell to the side, groaning. The Celts burst into laughter.

"I hope you fuck better than you fight." Ashia sneered, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Cheers for the She-Wolf, defeater of Aengus!" One of the Celts cried and the others waited no time in joining in. Two quickly came forward to lift her onto their shoulders. "To the She-wolf!"

Their progress was slow as they traveled over the harsh lands. Ashia managed to begin training most of them and was pleasantly surprised by their skill with sword. They attacked any caravan they met along the road, scoring weapons, provisions and armor, as well as new means of transportation, sending off lone soldiers to spread word of the She-Wolf. She even began to feel a kinship with the newest rebels. Adon became almost her second in command as he helped to ensure peace was kept among her rabble of warriors. And now, nearly three weeks after liberation, they had returned to the temple.

He was silent and brooding, angry at his capture and liberation, angry at the deaths of so many of his brothers, angry at the loss of yet another woman who had managed to capture his heart. He practically pummeled the other rebel that he was currently sparring with, under a fierce barrage of blows as the dying screams of the brotherhood of gauls rang in his ear.

"Spartacus! Crixus!" One of the sentries called, alerting all within the temple. "Men come upon the rise. Many men."

Agron and his pack of wild dogs had all returned. _Could it be? _His question was answered as the egyptian rode through the temple gates on the back of a great black horse, followed by a group of men and women of mixed races. Gauls, Africans, Phoenicians and Celts, all of them bearing weapons, food and armor.

She smiled and dismounted, handing the reins to one of the Africans and walked up to him. "15 gauls to increase rank. The others will have to be persuaded, but they are trained. Not well, but enough. What news? Where is Rhaskos, the shitty man? Is he with Chadara?"

He remained silent. The news he would tell her, would only hurt her. It would make her angry and sad and she would hate him. Gods, she would hate him! He feared this more than any battle he may have fought upon the sands. "Rhaskos is...no longer."

"What?" Ashia asked, her smile disappearing instantly. "Refine words and see clearer meaning reach ear."

"He fell bravely, with sword in hand and shedding Roman blood. I was captured. Him, myself and Acer. Acer was taken by the Romans beforehand in the House of-"

"His death was fucking entertainment!" She roared, tears staining golden cheeks but her eyes continued to blaze.

"Acer was an honorable and loyal man. He fought bravely. Spartacus rescued me and Oenomaus from the arena where Rhaskos met his end and burned it to the ground. Their deaths were not in vain."

Ashia turned away then. Mira and several other female members came to console her but she pushed them away and returned to Crixus. "And Tychos?! And Fortis?! And Liscus?! Did they die bravely as well? Tell me, did you even acquire Roman plans in the mines?!"

Spartacus stepped forward then. "We found-"

"Words were not spoken to you!" Ashia roared. She glared at Crixus. "How many died, for a foolish mission? How many of the men you called brothers followed you to their deaths?! How many remain of the only family that I ever had perished because of you?" Finally the sobs became too much and she walked away without for answer.

That night, screams of pain and torment filled the sky as she mourned for the fallen. Grief saturated the very air, so that every breath was thick with it and choked those who dared to breathe it. There was no drinking, no merrymaking or even training. Ashia was left alone to work through her pain. Crixus remained ever distant, but always within reach. Only time would tell what the egyptian would become.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Ashia's room was filled the sounds of fabric being torn and the ringing clash of stone scraping metal. No one dared to disturb her as she worked and it was midday before she finally stepped out into the sun. Her armor was newly oiled and her naked sword was glistening in the light. Around her neck was a necklace, crafted from the clothing of each of her fallen friends. The handle of her sword and her arms had been adorned with decorations of similar make. A blaze entered her eyes that had been absent before. The Phoenicians, Celts and Africans all rose when she stepped out into the courtyard. The gauls had already joined Crixus' command, but the rest had remained distant from the others.

"How do you fare?" Spartacus whispered to her.

"I have been better." She admitted before turning to face the others. "It is time for you to choose your new command. There is much to be done before you can be considered an army."

Aengus and Adon immediately saluted. "The She-wolf liberated us, breaking our shackles and setting us free. We follow you!"

One of the Africans, a man she recognized as Sol saluted. He said something in his native language before saying clearly, "She-wolf."

"That was not intention." Ashia said. "But not unwelcome, unless it displeases you Spartacus."

The man laughed and clasped her on the back. "Nonsense. They are your men now. Take half the temple to accommodate them if you wish. It is time to see their metal tested. Seek me when you are finished. There is indeed much to be done."

Ashia nodded and turned back to her men. Oh how the gods mocked her. Taking from her her friends and brothers, only to replace them with unknown dogs. "From this moment onward, you no longer belong to your country. You owe allegiance to me and the man next to you. The man that will be at your side in battle. From this moment onward, you follow the command of the She-wolf, and with you at my side, we shall unleash the hounds of hell on all of Rome." She walked down the steps as she spoke. "Soon, we will rip the throat of Rome and watch it crumble. We shall dance and sing as it burns into the night. And we shall rejoice in our freedom!" The men cheered and began to mix together, showing that they were now allied to her and not themselves. "Now! Let us see if you can fight as one."

He watched as she trained her men. She was brutal in her teachings, instructing each man or woman to strike with purpose and precision. She was hard, and in that moment he actually feared her. The limit of her strength was unknown and it would seem that the death of their comrades had awoken a beast that had lain dormant before. By the time night fell, she had weeded out the weak and the strong, the swift and the clever and had begun training them to fight in units, unlike how the other rebels were trained. She trained them to fight as one, to protect and defend one another on the field of battle, so that it would be long before they reached the shores of the afterlife.

He knew to stay away from her. Such wounds would take more than a single night to

heal and he did not want to anger her any more than she currently was. But it was she who sought him out. He found her waiting in his room, sitting upon his bed with her legs neatly crossed and displaying those that would make the goddess Venus envious.

"I would have words." Ashia said, offering him a drink, which he slowly accepted. "I have thought a great deal."

"Of what?" he asked as he took a drink of the wine and sat down on his bed.

"Many things. I should not blame you for the deaths of the others. 'Twas their decision to follow you, as would have been mine. Wounds still linger and anger still rages. Apologies for earlier allegations."

"None required. You spoke from heart, words of meaning."

"Still needless."

He shrugged and placed his cup on the table and turned to face her. "You now stand commander."

"I do." She said with a smile.

"I pray the gods reveal what instrument you play in this rebellion. Your strength worries me. It appears to have no limit."

"The undefeated gaul? Worried?" She scoffed. "It is hard to imagine you with another side. Other than that of distant leader. We cannot hope to win this without you, Crixus. You no longer battle for glory in the arena, but freedom, from the romans, the ones who took Naevia from your arms."

His face darkened as her name was spoken and he remained silent for a few moments. "What would you have me do?"

"I would have the undefeated gaul return."

"That man lies dead." He rose to his feet, and she did the same.

"What must be done, to see him spill blood once more, in place of the broken man that stands before me? What must be done, to unleash the slumbering titan within you again?"

Without warning, his lips slammed into hers, hard enough to bruise, before softening into a mind blowing caress. His lips claimed hers possessively but with affection and she found herself melting into his embrace. She was finally able to touch the gaul, to feel the awesome muscle of his flesh, to feel his heart pound against her chest, the shake of his body as he breathed. It was bliss. His moans drove her mad with pent up lust and she found herself suddenly slammed onto his bed. He was soon on top of her, a pleasant growl rising from his throat as their lips met again in heated passion. His hand slipped beneath her armor and she grabbed it.

"Apologies," he said quickly. "I lose myself in the moment."

"No, Crixus." She whispered. "It was I who was lost. Your touch guides me home, to you." She pushed his hand closer to her core and no more words needed to spoken.

The next morning, Ashia awoke to the sounds of sparring within the courtyard. She hurriedly dressed her naked form, growling at the soreness of her body and looked outside. Crixus had just legsweeped one new recruit and knocked another to the side with a powerful swing of his arms. His scraggly beard and hair was newly groomed. Much of the excess hair and dirt that he had accumulated since Naevia's death and their escape from the Capua had been erased so that he glistened in the gathering light.

"The titan that is Crixus returns to us." Ashia jumped at Spartacus' voice. "Might your hand have played a part in this?"

"I suppose." She answered with a smirk. "Small encouragement was required. The titan only needed to be reawakened." Crixus let out a loud roar as he flipped a gaul twice his size over his shoulder with frightening ease. Ashia smiled as she watched her champion dismantle his soldiers, remembering the night before when the beast of a man had laid with her and claimed her with all the furiosity of an animal. She still bore the marks of his nails raking her flesh in heated passion. The memory moistened her thighs and mouth.

"It would seem your night was eventful, as your day will be." Spartacus said, as the undefeated gaul made his way over to them.

"Ashia," he said.

She raised her eyebrows in his direction. "You would have words?"

"No, I would feel the taste of name upon lips." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips. She was forced back to fight back a moan when his tongue slipped into her mouth for the briefest moment before he pulled away. "You should awaken your men, the day has begun."

Ashia growled at his backside and he flashed her a rare smirk over his shoulder as he rejoined his men. She sighed and went to get her weapon and awaken Aello. The pair walked to the other side of the temple where her men were stationed. Most of them were already up and about. Aengus and a few of his Celts were already wrestling with Adon and Sol watching. The men stopped however when they spotted her and saluted her.

"Let us go, men. There is more training to be done.

Later that week, Gannicus came and left, returning with the wife of Glaber and evoking much uproar among the rebels, who simply wanted to send the woman to the afterlife. But Spartacus refused. It was days later when Ashia found a moment to rest while she sat atop the wall on watch with a young African named Kuros. He was like a dark statue with bright eyes that scanned the darkness for any sign of roman forces. There was a grunting noise behind her as Mira climbed onto the wall and sat quietly next to her.

"Are your thighs cold without Crixus to warm them?"

Ashia rolled her eyes and playfully pushed the woman over. "Just as yours, without Spartacus."

"I fear with the arrival of Gannicus and Illythia, he may not warm them much longer."

"Meaning?" Ashia turned her head and looked at the woman critically, brow furrowed in confusion.

"His wife holds his heart even in death. I desire it so, but it is beyond my reach. I have made grave mistake in trying to save the man I love from staining his hands with a child's blood, and in doing so, I cost myself what was left of his heart."

Ashia motioned to Kuros to move farther away and wrapped her arms around her friend. "He rejects you for protecting him?"

"The child within that roman whore's womb is his. She bears the son of Spartacus, that is why he will not take her life." Mira lowered her head before pushing it into the egyptian's neck where she allowed but few tears to fall.

"Truly?" Ashia asked. "How could it have been conceived?"

"Within the wretched house of Batiatus. He revealed to me Lucretia maneuvered him into laying with her, when she desired Crixus." Ashia stiffened in anger and jealousy but remained silent. "He has turned from me." She stroked her friends' hair.

"Seek peace with the man and forge your own destiny. I know he has your heart and that you may believe it is broken and will never be whole again. Mine was once as yours was. It was not Crixus who healed me but the friendship I forged with his men. Spartacus does not deserve the comfort of your arms if he scorns you when your intention was his protection."

Mira leaned away and wiped her eyes. "Your strength knows no bounds. Gratitude for words of comfort. Heart is touched, but remains heavy in weight and gray in color."

"In time, it will grow lighter and brighter. Trust in yourself, trust in the gods, that change will come."

Mira scoffed. "You believe in the gods?"

"Perhaps not yours, but yes. And they have never lead me astray. They lead here." She leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Return to the warmth of your bed. If Spartacus claims it, then you shall use mine."

"Gratitude." Mira gave her hand a parting squeeze and climbed down, offering a last sad smile before she was lost from sight. Ashia returned to her duties. An hour later, Nasir came to relieve and she went to her old room to check on her friend, finding her sound asleep with Aello curled against her back. She smiled and went to Crixus' room, surprised to find the gaul laying awake on his bed. She quickly dropped her sword and leaped onto his chest.

"What keeps thoughts from settling, refusing to allow my champion well deserved rest?" She asked.

His lips twitched as he fought the urge to smile. "Thoughts of past mistakes and future corrections."

"You speak of sending more romans to the afterlife? When our time is through, the shores will be flooded." She smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his chin. "Rip thoughts from fucking mind and rest. I will have my champion in great performance when a new dawn arrives."

He suddenly flipped them over with a deceptive speed unusual for a man his size. "You should watch tongue." He leaned and bit her ear making her yelp, not in pain but in excitement.

"My thighs moisten at your touch."

"I would have them do so at my sight, at the sound of my voice, at the smell of flesh. They shall forever be wet when I am in your thoughts." He growled playfully kissing her nose as his hand travelled down her belly. It's final descent was delayed by the arrival of Donar.

"Apologies, Spartacus wishes to share words."

"Fuck the gods." Ashia growled as Crixus rolled off the bed.

"Fuck them twice." The Gaul grumbled.

"Apologies for interruption." Spartacus said as they stepped out into the courtyard. "But words must be broken on this night. I have sent word to Glaber. We will return

Ilithyia to his arms in exchange for weapons."

"He has agreed?" Ashia asked.

"Agreed?!" Crixus snapped. "Why does word reach ear when steps have already been taken?"

"We could not wait brother." Spartacus said. "I would have you, Gannicus and Agron accompany me when I depart comes the new dawn. Ashia, you will remain with Oenomaus and will stand in my place as commander."

She nodded.

Crixus scowled but said nothing, instead choosing to turn on his heel and leave. Ashia sighed and followed him.

"How dare he make decision within consultation!" the gaul growled angrily. Veins poked out of his thick neck and Ashia went to gently stroke one of them. He raised his own hand to her neck, absently massaging it. "Yet he consulted fucking Agron."

"Find rest, my champion. The light of dawn brings important task that must be handled with delicate caress. Thoughts must be clear, not clouded with anger. Spartacus knows that your support is crucial to his rebellion. You waste time seething when you should be...inside of me." She smiled and kissed his lips. He grabbed her and slammed her onto the bed, ready and willing to fill her night with passion before he had to leave at dawn's light.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashia was not surprised to find Crixus gone from their bed the next morning. She stretched and bathed before calling the temple to order. Training and hunting resumed and she sent Adon to check on the dealings within the tunnels. She spent the morning sparring with the germans and Oenomaus. By the time the sun was high in the sky, she moved to hunt with Aello in the woods near the temple, leaving the former champion in charge in her stead.

"What shall we have tonight?" She asked as she followed the wagging tail of her dog into the undergrowth. He barked as he suddenly bounded forward. Ashia took off after him, spear held at the ready. She had to sprint in order to keep the animal in sight, but thankfully he continued to bark to alert her to where he was. She must have run for a mile before she burst out of the forest and came upon the road. Aello was snarling at the approaching guard of Romans. There was about seven in total, walking in formation, dragging a woman among them. She was obviously born of noble blood, her dress, although shredded and dirty still glistened like purple silk in the sun. Her wrists were bound and her head was covered with some kind of animal skin that was leaking blood all over her. The men laughed as they taunted and touched her. She tried to fight back, but there was nothing she could do.

"Fucking Romans." Ashia growled. Movement on the horizon caught her attention and she caught sight of Spartacus and Crixus coming up the road. Agron and Gannicus were pulling up the rear and the Egyptian growled again before hefting her spear and sending it flying. The man clutching the rope that bound the woman fell immediately as the weapon pierced his chest. Ashia ran forward before they could regroup and dived on top of one of the soldiers, stabbing him repeatedly in the neck with a long knife. The roman woman pulled off the animal skin and snatched a sword from the sheath of one of the other soldiers and used it to run him through. Aello attacked another. Ashia dodged a strike from a soldier and grabbed him and turned him so the woman could slice open his chest. The rest ran, only to fall to the swords of the returning rebels.

Ashia looked at the woman as she expertly flipped the sword in her hands and sliced open the rope that bound her wrists, setting herself free, before pointing it at Ashia.

"You do not want to do that." Cautioned the rebel woman.

"Gratitude for killing those filthy shits! But I will not die today." Despite the dirt and blood that covered her face, it was not difficult to see her beauty. Dirty, matted dark tresses hid most of her face as she moved away from the Egyptian.

"Who are you?" Ashia asked.

"It no longer matters. I have been betrayed and stripped of everything I have ever known. Nothing matters."

"Then why do you fight so hard to stay alive?"

"I will await my chance to raise hell in the afterlife."

Ashia grinned as she remembered the infamous words. "Elisaveta?"

The woman froze. "How do you-? Ashia?! By the gods, it can't be."

"They bless us both once again." Elisaveta threw down her sword and wrapped her arms around the other woman, who returned the gesture with gust. Ashia laughed, but it quickly railed off when she felt her friend shaking as she sobbed.

"Those bastards, I have nothing because of them!" She growled.

"What were they doing to you, Elisaveta?" Ashia asked, as she stroked the woman's hair.

"They were going to take me into the woods and rape me. They have done so many times already because I struck one of their brothers from the afterlife. Their orders were to kill me."

"Why?"

"Larkus is dead. Struck down by his own men. Or so they have told me through rumor and suspected lies." Elisaveta said, roughly wiping her eyes, causing water streaks in the dirt on her face in the process. "What of you?"

"I-" Ashia was interrupted by the arrival of Crixus as he walked forward, slightly limping and grabbed Elisaveta by her neck, hoisting her off the ground with ease.

"Who are you, and speak quickly your reason for being here."

"Crixus, stop!" Ashia snapped, grabbing his arm but unsuccessfully breaking his grip. "Enough!"

"She is a Roman. A spy."

"No. Release her you ignorant gaul!" She kicked him hard in the stomach and he fell backwards into Gannicus as the others approached. Elisaveta crashed to the ground, gasping and clutching at her throat. "She is not to be harmed!"

"She is a Roman!" Crixus roared.

"Who is she?" Spartacus asked calmly.

Ashia sighed. "She is my former domina."

"You would protect the bitch that enslaved you?!" roared the gaul.

"I would protect the woman who saved my life, and in doing so repay a great debt. I would not be before you were it not for the blade she gifted me before I was taken with her husband. It was the same blade that felled him. Look at her, she is barely of this world, upon dangerous waters and only steps from the shores of the afterlife. She has been stripped of all that she has because of me."

"You would stand with her, over us?" Crixus asked, eyes burning. "She stands a fucking Roman! Are you still in the mind of a slave?"

"She did not choose the blood within her veins, nor the place of her birth and growth!" Ashia returned. "I am free, shackles broken by my own hands, and I stand with you as I always have. But I will not let you kill her because of the shits that enslaved you. Elisaveta is a good woman, not like your captors."

"Enough." Spartacus intervened. "She will live, but she shall join Ilythia beneath the temple."

"For how long? She is not a spy. She was blinded and bound and beaten. What harm could she do?" Ashia demanded.

"She still stands the enemy." Spartacus answered.

"Let her stay within the barracks of my men." Ashia pleaded. "I would not have her live among the piss and shit with Ilithyia."

"You would do as commanded." Spartacus said lowly, meeting her eyes. Ashia suddenly struck, driving her fist into the side of the man's face and staggering him.

"I do not take fucking orders. You are an honorable man, Spartacus, but in this, you have no say." She turned and hoisted the barely conscious Elisaveta in her arms. It concerned her how light the woman was. She would correct it later.

"You would dare to bring a fucking roman in the midst of our camp without knowing what she truly is?" Crixus hurt in his eyes stung her.

"I have not turned from you, Crixus, but you will not kill her nor imprison her for nothing." She whistled for Aello and began the trek back to the temple.

She was fully aware of the eyes upon her as she walked through the courtyard carrying Elisaveta, but she ignored them all and entered the area that was reserved for her men only. She went to an empty room and laid her former domina on the bed.

"State meaning?" Adon said as she turned around.

"She is a dear friend on the doorstep of death. I would have her see life once more. Retrieve water and food and some new garbs please."

"I will fall to command, but I must alert you that in your absence, Bacchus sought a fight with Aengus. Both are wounded."

"Fuck the gods. That man acts like a fucking child! Send him to me, and prepare all of the men for training. I want them on the sand until the sun sets if need be." She commanded. Adon dipped his head and departed. Ashia turned away from the door and began anxiously wring the bracelets around her arm. Memories of Rhaskos and his foolish antics entered my mind and forced her to smile. She wished the gaul were here now, to see her lead her force against the romans,

Adon returned with the needed supplies and Ashia awoke Elisaveta to get her to change and eat and drink. She then went out to the sands to find the men going through their training. She did not wait to watch them and instead went in search of Helios. She found the man passed out in drunken slumber on the floor of his room, a shattered pitcher at his side.

"Bacchus, you drunken fuck, rise." Ashia growled, kicking his was a handsome man with Celt blood and resembled Gannicus' attitude greatly, especially his love for wine. His only difference being his much longer and darker hair and his numerous tattoos.

"The she-wolf should howl at night, when the moon is full and not when I am trying to sleep."

"You're drunk."

"Clearly."

"Get up." She commanded, and he begrudgingly obeyed.

"What would you have of me?" He asked as he groggily sat up into a sitting position.

"I would have your head clear and your feet upon the sands, as well as reason behind conflict with you and Aengus."

"He disrespected our great leader, so I disrespected his mother." He snickered and got to his feet, swaying heavily.

"Get to the sands." She snapped.

His bloodshot eyes met hers. "As you command."

She made a disgusted noise and rejoined Adon to watch the training. 10 of her men were lined up face to face with shields raised and swords suspended. She walked down the line. "Your shield protects your brother to your right. You must protect your brother and see him safe from battle. Lock shields now!" The men grunted as they dropped into position. "The others fight as pack of dogs, we will be wolves, strategic and strong."

"You train them to fight as Romans as well?" Crixus asked as he approached with Spartacus.

Ashia turned on her heels to face them, feeling a bit of satisfaction at the bruise that their leader now sported. "I train them to fight as an army, something you have yet to realize. When they step onto the field of war, they will be as impenetrable wall. Even in the face of death, as a tidal wave of Romans threaten to consume them, they will not turn. They will fight." She turned to her men. "Who will die with me, fight with me and see the tyranny of Rome crushed?!" All of them let out wild howls and banged their shields against their swords.

Ashia smiled. "Crixus, bring your men to spar against my soldiers, if you will. I will test their mettle against those trained by none other than a Titan."

Crixus smirked. "So be it, but prepare to fall."

The two groups faced each other in the courtyard, in full view of all. Ashia grinned as they charged at one another. Half of her man stopped just in front of Crixus' men, dropping their shields and forming a wall that the others could not pass through. The other half of her men used them to leap over the enemy soldiers, crushing them beneath two fronts. Crixus growled next to her as the shield wall broke with a massive swing outward that knocked nearly all of his men to the ground before falling back into formation, shields up and swords suspended. Her men howled in victory but the Gauls rose to attack again and the shield wall held against their pummeling. "Push!" Ashia yelled. The wall obeyed and shoved the Gauls backwards before striking forward with their wooden swords.

"Enough!" Spartacus roared. "Ashia wins. It seems we must train further."

Ashia grinned as her men lowered their weapons and backed away with satisfied expressions. "Return to our side of the temple men, and drink your fill."

"Spar with me." Crixus said.

"What?"

"Spar with me, great commander. Come, and let us see **your** mettle tested."

"She-wolf!" It was Kuros. He came barrelling into the courtyard and grabbed Ashia's wrist. "The Roman woman, she is gone!"

"What?! How?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"The roman spy is gone." Crixus growled, "as well as one of your precious horses. What will you ride now, She-wolf?"

"Fuck yourself." Ashia said. "I trust Elisaveta, she will not betray me. She must return."

"What honor and trust will a fucking roman uphold?" The gaul asked.

"She is as a sister to me. She has been since I was...purchased. I will not turn from her."

"Yet you have from me."

Ashia turned to look at the man as he sat upon the edge of her bed. "I have not. I am with you, Crixus. You are the true champion, my leader, whom I would follow to the death, but to kill a woman because of the blood the gods chose to give her? It would have been needless."

"She was your domina, the woman who enslaved you. She forced you to wash her, to clean her home, to fetch her food and drink like a dog. Such a woman does not deserve to live. One who would bend others to her will because of the gold her husband possesses."

"Elisaveta was not like that. I was not forced to do anything I did not desire."

"And yet you were forced to accompany her husband, the same husband that tried to lay hands upon you?!" He roared as he rose to face her.

"The same man felled by the blade that she gifted me."

"Then she should have known the consequences." the gaul growled. He leaned into her touch as she stroked his cheek.

"You are an impossible man."

"Something you must know by now."

"And chose to ignore. It is better to see the man beneath his faults. You have a good heart, Crixus. A strong one, but so do I and it will not be caged, neither will yours. Ease heart and rest, my champion and please let us forget the poisonous words that were spoken today."

"I would, were it not for the fact that you said the roman would return." He growled and leaned away. "What if you are wrong?"

"Then I shall be. If I do not know Elisaveta, then I do not know you, nor myself. She holds a piece of my heart, as do you, shit eating Gaul."

He smirked and suddenly hugged her, crushing her against his chest. When she tried to pull away, he hugged her tighter. "Crixus, you can release me." She struggled but he easily held onto her. Soon they were on the floor with her still caught in his death lock. She laughed. "You have made point." He released her with a grin.

"Share our bed tonight. I would be between your thighs until the light of dawn breaks the horizon."

"I would expect nothing less from a Gaul." She answered as he drew her into a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
